


Maddox Gets Stuck

by Marksman18



Series: KickAssComix [1]
Category: KickAssComix Unverse, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: This is a side story to a comic I'm working on involving LGBTQ+ superheroes.





	Maddox Gets Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for the name of the super hero group, by all means, let me know in the comments, because right now, I'm just calling the comic what I call the universe putting together like, half of my original works.

Maddox was a hell of a lot more flexible than anyone gave him credit for. But this wasn't always the best thing. Especially considering his habit of getting to high places. Like now. He had been after the jar of random sweets that he knew Aven had hidden. On the top shelf. In the mostly abandoned warehouse that the team used to meet in and some of the more financially challenged members lived in, courtesy of the fact that most of them already had too many teammates living with them. They now stored their old stuff and hid what they wanted to keep secret there. 

 

Maddox’s face was bright red with embarrassment. The jar of candy that Aven had hidden was on a corner shelf. No, Maddox couldn’t fly like Aven could, but he was agile. The blind man had climbed up the shelving unit all the way to the top, stuck one foot on one top shelf, and the other on the adjacent adjoining one, and reached for the jar. He’d gotten half the jar emptied before he realized he was stuck. 

 

His legs were really starting to hurt now and he would like to get down. 

 

Things got worse when he sensed three people just outside the warehouse. They were talking, he could tell by the voices that it was three people who he really really really didn’t want to see him right now: Harley Davin, Darby Heller, and Aven Draemer. The trio entered. And Maddox went from scarlet to neon. Aven was going to kill him. 

 

The three got closer to his position, and Maddox breathed a sigh of acceptance when they noticed him.

 

“Maddox?” Harley asked, tilting her head to the side. “How did you get up there?”

 

“Mad, why the hell are you up there?” Darby asked, then smirked and started laughing as he questioned, “You’re stuck, aren’t you?”

 

Maddox could feel Aven’s eyes boring into him. He knew what the other superhero was going to say to him. 

 

“You got into my candy, didn’t you?” Their voice traveled with an aggressive tone. And he heard Darby getting his phone out to record it. He was probably going to post it on the team’s various social media accounts. Maddox could smell the usual kevlar fabric of their uniforms, so he guessed everyone but him had on their masks. 

 

“Dude, dude,” Darby said to Aven as the flying hero began to hover, “Skyshot, give him this, I gotta post this!” 

 

Aven gave him a look, but regardless took Maddox’s mask in hand and flew up to his level, hitting him with it as he commanded he put it on. “You little shit. I hide my candy up here for a reason!”

 

“Well,” Maddox said as he put the mask on, quickly flipping off Darby as the team’s leader cackled, “Maybe next time you could put it somewhere I wouldn’t smell candy.”

 

“You smell everything! And you put almost everything in your mouth!  **STAY OUT OF MY CANDY.** ” Skyshot demanded.

 

“Nope,” Maddox replied, popping the ‘p’, “But how ‘bout you help get me down?”

 

He could feel Skyshot’s murderous glare on him as they said, “No. You’re gonna stay up here until you’ve learned your lesson.”

 

And with that, Skyshot hovered back down to the ground, turned around, and walked out the door. Maddox paled, grateful that no one could see it. He had officially lost all feeling in his toes, and his feet were determined to join the ranks of the numb. 

 

“Uh, you guys are gonna help me down, right?” The brunette questioned hopefully, hoping he didn’t sound like he was begging.

 

“Sorry, Bullet,” Darby said, shaking his head, picking himself back up off the floor where he’d fallen after laughing at Maddox’s expense, “No can do. I’m gonna help out with this because it amuses me, and Phantom is not allowed to help you down. Got that, Phant?”

 

Harley sighed, “Got it, Midnight Man.” and climbed back down the shelves. 

 

“Oh, come ON, guys!” Maddox shouted at them as they left, “You  _ CAN’T _ leave me up here!!”

  
  
  
  
  


It had been three hours and all feeling in Maddox’s legs was gone entirely. And he needed to pee. 

 

“Guys?” He tried, shouting, “I gotta pee!”


End file.
